DBZ Diaries
by RaxtMec202
Summary: ever wanted hear the dbgt and dbz characters stories and now you can
1. Vegeta

DBZ Diaries 1

(Vegeta Diary)

Day 1

Ok I wake up in the bed and my kid, Bulla was jumping on the bed and I scream at her and she almost cried so I cheered her up by hugging and then stupid Bulma came in and blushed and my own son, Trunks took a picture. What the heck? Later trunks ask me if he can borrow my shaver and he said he was getting hairy so what the heck

Day 2

While I was training, Trunks was smiling very hard and sweating and then said "hey dad" then runs away. Im was confused so I went to his room and then… I saw it. My shaver broken I was furious but actually I don't know when I write in this again but whatever.


	2. Trunks

DBZ Diaries 2

(Trunk's Diary)

Day 1

Ok today me and Goten were walking someplace to get Goten mind off of Valese (she moves to another place after DBGT) so then Goten finds the perfect girl and I don't

Day 2

Well you think I had a good day well you wrong! When I woke up this morning my sister trashed my room and my bed was cover in magazines that Master Roshi would look at. I started getting scared if my dad saw them so I flew to mater Roshi house or (Kame House) and then he's started bleeding it was horrible

Day 3

Today I woke up and I was hairy so I was going to borrow my dad new shaver so he said yes and so I went into my bathroom but then the darn thing sucked it got destroy when I was shaving so I hid it from my dad.

Day 4

Well im grounded because last night my father found the shaver. And boy was he angry. So my mom and dad are talking about my punishment or something like that but whatever as long as I don't die. Well I've gotta snick out to hang out with Goten bye.

Next Time: Bra Diary


	3. BullaBra

DBZ Diaries

Bulla or Bra Diary

Day 1

Well my day started how it always was.

Eat breakfast, watch my favorite show, and go outside. A lot of boys started staring at my back only one didn't.

His named was Chad. He was my secret boyfriend….well kinda I only told Trunks. Not dad, way too scary for that.

Day 2

Well I had a nice date with Chad and let me tell you it was cool.

Well we both walk down the path, a lot of boys were staring at me and saying I was "hot" or something. Chad became really angry and beat up all of them. Yay!

Then we were at a park and I started to get cold but he put his coat around me and we both fall asleep.

When we woke up it was almost sunset and we watch the sunset.

Then I looked in his beautiful eyes and he looked at mine.

Then we kissed (on the lips).

After that I was on Cloud 9. He told me I fainted and we both laugh he took me home and I woked up in my bed.

I LOVE YOU SIS-Trunks =)


	4. Bulma

DBZ Diaries

Have you thought that this was over? No it just been a looong time since I got to write this and im doing another new Fanfic called "Pokémon Yellow and Green" so let's start this new episodes.

Chapter 4: Bulma

Day 1

Well my day started as a good one and Bad one. Well I woke up seeing Bra, Trunks, and my husband Vegeta and had a cake saying "Happy Mother's Day" I was so happy I cried then we ate the cake and yea it was good. But the bad one was…

Vegeta finds his shaver broken and gets furious and starts yelling and I think he said some swears and ran to Trunks room and then I hear explosion coming out of my room then I got up and said "Fight somewhere else instead of our house!" I said.

So we decided to ground Trunks till further notice (We ended his punishment 3 months earlier because we could of think any punishment that involved a broken Shaver.)

Day 2

Well my day been turning to bad to worst. Well I found out my daughter has a boyfriend named Chad and boy did Vegeta gets mad he almost killed the man and Bra was crying and said "Daddy stop please he was being kind" said Bra.

And so he stop leaving Chad with a bloody nose and a messed up face.

Vegeta-Bulma im sorry for all the things I done this week came you ever forgive me?

Briefs Family Complete

Next Time: Goku


	5. Goku

Dbz Diaries

Chapter 5:Goku Son

Day 1

So I wake up as what I usually do. I eat train and also rise up to become Super Saiyan 5 if there is own haha.

Day 2

What I'd said for Day one but now it gets interesting so one day I was flying through the galaxy then I saw this cute girl who reminded of Pan

Day 3

Today I explored the city called utopia it looked so cool and it had all this good food but some look green but whatever

Day 4

I think one day I might go back to earth to see what everybody doing. Gohan I hope he got a good job. Chi Chi hopes she doing fine. Videl hope she taking Gohan. Goten…. Well I just hope that he doesn't fall for the wrong girl.

From the Son family we love you Goku


End file.
